Vestiges of a Reality
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la realidad se confunde con los sueños? ¿Qué pasa cuando no sabes qué de lo que estás viviendo es real? Oneshot-


**Vestiges of a reality**

La pelirroja se acomoda una vez más en el sillón, tal y como lo hace unas tres veces por semana cada vez que esa mujer quiere verla. Le pide que hable, sin hacerle más preguntas y prometiendo no interrumpirla hasta que se termine su tiempo. Sabe también que cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra. Por lo general se cuida de sus palabras; últimamente está intentando que todos crean que ella les cree. Bueno, quizás lo haga… todavía no está muy segura. Está confundida y la realidad no es más que un embrollo de imágenes distorsionadas y escenas eliminadas. Pero hoy no le importa… hoy necesita contar algo personal, algo que puede hacer que su trabajo de las últimas semanas termine en un tarro de basura… y aun así sigue sin importarle.

-Muchas veces me cuesta distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad. ¿Cómo hace usted para darse cuenta de si está soñando o está despierta? ¿Qué tan segura está de que en este momento no se encuentra dentro de un sueño? Es algo bastante interesante. Otras veces me cuesta identificar si una cosa me sucedió en un sueño o si realmente la viví. ¿Nunca le pasó?

»La verdad es que últimamente me ha pasado mucho… pero es que tengo un sueño recurrente. Resulta que yo soy yo, lo digo porque no siempre pasa… a veces soy otra persona e incluso soy consciente de eso. Pero en este sueño yo soy yo. Mis amigas también están ahí; somos felices… claro que de pronto no lo somos. Todo cambia muy rápido. Estamos sonriendo en un segundo y al siguiente estamos llorando.

»Por momentos siento un gran vacío en mi pecho, como cuando se experimenta una gran pérdida, pero de pronto el vacío está completo otra vez, como si eso perdido simplemente hubiera regresado. Ocurre muchas veces… eso de la pérdida, digo. No lo sé, ¿cree que tenga miedo de perder algo? No sé qué pueda ser… no creo tener nada que pueda perder.

»En este sueño también hay criaturas extrañas. Algunas son buenas, otras definitivamente son malas. Y también están esas que no comprenden en verdad qué es lo que son. ¿Usted cree en las brujas? Porque también hay de esas en mis sueños. Pero creo que todas son buenas… no como ese vampiro… No me mire así, es un sueño después de todo. Hay muchos seres de esos, sabe… pero hay uno bastante especial. A veces sonríe y se siente como si todo estuviera en su lugar, pero entonces la sonrisa desaparece y tengo miedo de que el mundo se acabe. Aun así no estoy muy segura de temerle a él. Cuando está a mi lado es como si me sintiera… segura. Como si él fuera mi ángel de la guarda… aunque un tanto oscuro, y con colmillos.

»Hay otro vampiro que está en muchos de mis sueños también. Sus ojos son verdes y parece… parece una persona en la cual se puede confiar… ¿Le dije que los ojos del otro son negros? Jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviera los ojos negros. Como si fueran más oscuros que la noche. Y creo que ellos dos están relacionados… me refiero a los vampiros. ¿Hermanos, quizás? No lo sé, puede que en realidad me lo esté imaginando. Oh, y como decía… el vampiro de ojos verdes es bastante simpático… creo que está enamorado… pero se esfuerza demasiado. Como si tuviera una necesidad de que los demás confíen en él, de que sepan que es una buena persona, aunque… ¿cuál es el punto?

»Oh, ¡cazadores! Hay cazadores en mi sueños… de eso que llevan estacas para los vampiros y bastones para otros seres… ¿hombres lobos? Sí, me parece también recordar a los hombres lobo. Me dan escalofríos cada vez que pienso en ellos, aunque… al mismo tiempo no, ¿comprende? No, yo tampoco. Pero como decía, estos cazadores son humanos como nosotros y son… se siente como si fueran personas en las cuales confiar. Sobre todo esa chica… oh, lo siento… no puedo recordarla, ella es simplemente una chica que me resulta conocida. Se parece a una de mis amigas.

»A veces… a veces en mi sueño tengo la sensación de estar cayendo. ¿Lo ha vivido alguna vez? Bueno… a mí me pasa seguido. Comienzo a subir y subir… creo que estoy escalando un árbol; y de pronto llego a donde quería llegar; como si hubiera algo que debía alcanzar. Sostengo eso en mis manos y antes de darme cuenta estoy cayendo. Y caigo… caigo, caigo y caigo hasta que de pronto no caigo más. Dos brazos me están sujetando y yo sé que son los de él, el vampiro de ojos negros. Él está salvando mi vida y yo sé que lo ha hecho muchas veces más antes de esa. Puedo recordar… me refiero a que tengo la sensación incluso de haberlo besado. Veo sus labios y siento que los míos lo han tocado. Y estoy en sus brazos, segura, y de pronto todo vuelva a oscurecerse.

»No sé qué es lo que sucede pero de pronto estoy llorando porque él está muerto. No me pregunte cómo… no lo sé. Siento que es mi culpa, de todas formas. Como si el haberme salvado a mi lo hubiera perjudicado a él. Y entonces lloro, porque de alguna forma sé que es real. Que fue mi culpa. Me despierto llorando todas las noches pensando en que él jamás me disculpará… porque en realidad no puedo recordar que alguna vez lo haya hecho. Y…

-Parece que te has creado una buena historia, Bonnie –la mujer la interrumpe y entonces la pelirroja sabe que su tiempo se ha acabado.

-Es mi sueño, como ya le he dicho.

-Pero tu sueño se condice con todas esas cosas por las que se supone estás aquí. Como si de alguna forma, esas cosas que pasan en tu mente hubieran encontrado su lugar de salida por las noches.

-Pero no puedo controlar mis sueños.

-A eso me refiero. Creemos que ha habido un gran avance contigo; al menos eso es lo que nos muestras en cada una de nuestras charlas, Bonnie. Pero tus sueños nos dicen lo contrario.

-¿Significa eso que aun no puedo salir?

-Significa que debes permanecer con nosotros un poco más hasta que este tema esté resuelto por completo. Ahora es momento de regresar a tu habitación.

-Está bien. Comprendo.

Bonnie se pone de pie y los dos médicos que se encuentran a sus espaldas se acercan a ella para agarrarla firmemente de cada uno de sus brazos. Tienen miedo de que pueda querer escapar, y no están dispuestos a arriesgarse. Se acercan todos a la puerta pero entonces la pelirroja se detiene y se gira una vez más hacia la doctora; la única persona que puede autorizarla a salir de aquel lugar en el que la tienen encerrada. Un lugar en la que la intentan convencer de que todo fue una pesadilla, una invención de su cabeza, de que ahora sus sueños no son más que vestigios de una historia que jamás ocurrió.

-No se lo dije –le dice Bonnie a la doctora con una sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Qué es lo que no me dijiste?

-La razón por la que le conté todo esto de mi sueño… Le dije que muchas veces me costaba distinguir entre qué era real y qué era lo que estaba dentro de mis sueños… Bueno, soñé con el vampiro de ojos negros la última noche y ¿sabe que me dijo? –la doctora sacudió la cabeza y entonces Bonnie volvió a sonreír-. Me habló de usted. Me dijo que debía decirle que estaba equivocada y que yo iba a salir de aquí más pronto de lo que usted creía. Me dijo… me dijo que le dijera que debería tener cuidado, porque la oscuridad es peligrosa y hay muchas cosas en ellas de las cuales debería preocuparse. Un poco loco, ¿verdad? Suena como una amenaza… se veía como una amenaza.

-No fue más que otro sueño, señorita McCullough.

-Puede ser. Pero ¿sabe qué más me dijo? Me dijo que su nombre era Damon; que me iba a demostrar que mis sueños estaban más cerca de la realidad de lo que yo creía y que esta misma noche él me sacaría de aquí. Y entonces… yo no tendría que verla nunca más.

-Bonnie, necesitas comprender que todo eso no es más que una fantasía…

-Puede ser… pero quería contárselo –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y una vez más volvió a girarse hacia la puerta-. Quién sabe. Quizás nunca más nos volvamos a ver.


End file.
